


Connections

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean/Cas Pinefest, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Art for BlueMasquerade's awesome Pinefest fic "Connections With Castiel"





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Connections with Castiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930287) by [BlueMasquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMasquerade/pseuds/BlueMasquerade). 



> It was so lovely working with this fic and I really hope you enjoy the art :)

Here is the book cover mentioned in the story:

 

 

 

I love photography and I thought this would be a great chance to combine an original drawing with a photo I took a couple of years ago at the Parc Güell in Barcelona. The park was designed by Gaudí and features the famous salamander (the one with the colourful mosaic). The place shown above is part of a much bigger structure and definitely worth a visit - the entire park is! I was lucky to get a photo without any people in it, but then, I refused to move without one and finally ended up asking everybody around to stay back for a minute... Thank you, people visiting the park that day :'D

 

 

We realised, somewhat belatedly, both Masquerade and I, that at some point the subtitle on the cover had been forgotten, so I went back and put it in. And since I was already at it, I also added some graphics to the title for the show's logo.

 

 

 

And since I was at it anyway and thought it would be fun to do, I also made a cover for the entire story, so to speak:

 

  

 


End file.
